Loca ¿Publicidad?
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: No era más que una publicidad, un decorado del escaparate... Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese reflejo? ¿Por qué se me aprieta el corazón? "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer: _**_estos personajes no me pertencen... Si lo fueran, yo sería rubia y millonaria y me llamaría JK Rowling. Solo se los pido prestado para jugar con ellos un ratito._

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

El Señor y la Señora Granger iban, como todos los domingos desde que tenían memoria, caminando del brazo por Oxford Street. A la señora Granger le encantaba ver las vitrinas de las tiendas, adornadas según la época del año en que se encontrasen, y al Señor Granger le encantaba ver a su esposa disfrutar.

Este año era especial porque, aun faltando para diciembre, se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente la euforia del cambio de milenio. Las tiendas se esmeraban aun más en sus decorados y la gente solía sonreír ante todo.

Ese día en particular, domingo 19 de Septiembre de 1999, había un tímido sol que intentaba asomar de entre las nubes que anunciaban el pronto invierno.

.

El matrimonio Granger caminaba riéndose como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, a pesar que esa etapa la habían dejado atrás hacía tiempo.

Un rayo de sol se coló por entre las nubes, reflejando en un escaparate y apuntando a los ojos de la pareja.

.

- ¡Ah! Mis ojos – reclamó el Sr. Granger tapándose el rostro con una mano, desordenando finos mechones castaños que adornaban su frente.

- Jajaja, ¡Cariño! Es el sol, aprovéchalo – le sonrió la Señora Granger dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Si lo sé. Es que me dio muy fuerte – le respondió él, abrazando a su esposa – debe haber reflejado en algo.

- Creo que en esa vitrina de allá... ¡Vamos a ver!

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí, sí! Esa tienda nos llama – dijo alegremente la Señora Granger, acercándose a la tienda con pequeños saltitos, haciendo que su cabello rizado y desordenado saltara con ella.

- Bueno, cariño – la siguió su esposo.

.

Cuando la Señora Granger llegó frente a la tienda, le llamó la atención no ver ropa, ni maniquíes, sino una tienda cerrada con un gran espejo en el escaparate. Era un espejo magnífico, tan alto que ocupaba la totalidad del escaparate, con un marco dorado muy elaborado. Tenía, además, una inscripción grabada en la parte superior, pero que la señora Granger no alcanzaba a distinguir.

.

- Es un espejo bastante antiguo – dijo el Señor Granger al llegar junto a ella.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - el Señor Granger levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia ante la pregunta de su esposa.

- Será la promoción de alguna nueva tienda, o tal vez decoración, no lo sé.

- Hmm...

- Mira, cariño, un Starbucks, ¿quieres un café? - le preguntó dulcemente el Señor Granger a su esposa.

- Bueno – dijo ella y le sonrió.

- Espérame aquí.

.

Por fuera, la señora Granger se veía muy tranquila, con su sencillo abrigo rojo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cabello, enredado siempre, cayendo hacia su espalda como una cascada de rizos. Pero por dentro no. Ese espejo había provocado algo en ella, ansiedad, curiosidad tal vez, pero tenía la necesidad de verse reflejada. No era una mujer vanidosa, para nada, pero sentía que ese espejo no era una simple casualidad como su esposo lo había sugerido.

Se acercó lentamente al escaparate y tomando aire se colocó frente al espejo.

.

Lo que vio hizo que el corazón le saltara y los colores de su rostro aumentaran, pero para ella no tenía sentido.

No era su reflejo, sino que en el espejo se veía a una joven muy parecida a ella, con el pelo también rizado, pero delgado y castaño como el de su esposo. La postura en la que se encontraba de alguna manera le resultaba familiar. Su boca, en la que se dibujaba una sonrisa, era prácticamente igual a la de ella, pero con los dientes delanteros ligeramente más grandes. También su nariz respingada se vio reflejada en la joven del espejo, pero las pecas que la adornaban pertenecían al Señor Granger. Y sus ojos, finalmente, demostraban una cercanía, una confianza y un cariño que a ella le sofocaba el corazón.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazar a esa joven atrapada en un espejo. Sentía que la conocía, que la quería, pero era imposible. Ella y su esposo habían decidido no tener hijos y habían sido fieles a su decisión.

Pero ese reflejo de alguna manera le hablaba, ese reflejo le decía que sí se conocían, que sí se querían y que sí se necesitaban.

.

- Her... - susurró la mujer al soltar el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Un sonido extraño, pero que de igual manera se sintió familiar.

- ¿Dijiste algo, cariño? - le preguntó sonriente su esposo, que había regresado con dos cafés en las manos.

- Ah, no, nada – dijo la mujer volviéndose a mirarlo durante un segundo. Al volver la vista al espejo, el reflejo había desaparecido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo me dio un poco de frío.

- Está levantándose el viento invernal ya – le dijo el Señor Granger pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella se estrechó contra él intentando reprimir la angustia que la poseía.

- Deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

- ¿Eres feliz? - preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto – le respondió él sorprendido - mi vida está completa contigo. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada. Vámonos.

- Bueno, cariño.

¿Quién era esa joven? Nunca lo sabría, y aunque le doliese el corazón el resto de su vida por culpa de ese reflejo, no iba a permitir que un loco espejo publicitario le arrebatara la felicidad conseguida.


End file.
